seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gifting Friends
Friends are an important part of Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood game. Although it is possible to advance very far in game, completing all available Quests and gathering every item you need, without Friends, you can advance faster with a little help from your Friends, and many would argue that interacting with their Friends is one of their favourite parts of the game. One possible interaction with your friends is to send Gifts helping them with their games. You can send and receive Gifts using the Gifting Window in the Friends Section of the game. There are limits to how many Gifts you can send each day, which differ depending on the type of Gifts. For Free Gifts, you can send up to 100 friends a gift each day (the number of friends that may receive gifts from you depends on your reputation level). For Inventory Gifts, you can send 10 each day- split any way across your Friends. As the name suggests Free Gifts do not come out of your Inventory) - whereas Inventory Gifts do come out of your Inventory. Note: Crafted Fixers - see List of Fixers - can only be gifted when they are on your friends Wish List, do come out of your Inventory but get counted towards your allowed free gifts. The Gifting Window Access to your Gifting Window is at the bottom of your Darkwood Town Map. The Friends Icon (2 people) open 3 sub–bubbles when tapped and tapping the right bubble opens the Gift Window. There are four tabs in the Gifting Window: The 'Mine' tab The 'Mine' tab is the default open tab when you open the Gifting Window and it displays all the gifts your Friends have sent to you: collection items, Fixers, Special Items aka access passes aka keys and Thank You Gifts. Each entry will show your friends avatar and the type of gift in form of a picture and its name in the game. When you press the Accept button, the picture of the Item will become a picture of a wrapped gift and the 'Accept' button will turn into a 'Thank' button. This indicates that you can send a Thank you gift to your Friend, to thank them for the Item they have sent you. Pressing ‘Thank’ will send the Thank you gift to your Friend. Thank you Gifts gifts are automatically generated by the game when a player presses 'Thank' after accepting either a Free Gift or an Inventory Gift. Thank you gifts do not come out of your Inventory when you send them to your Friends. You cannot control what the actual gift will be when you send a Thank you Gift, the item is chosen at random by the game. Thank you gifts always have the image of a Gift Box when you receive them in the 'Mine' tab. The gift inside will not be revealed until you exit the Gifting Window after accepting the Thank you gift (free fixer, coin or energy) At the bottom of the Mine Tab you will see a green ‘Accept All and say thanks’ button. Tapping on this will empty all your gifts at once. Note: Depending on the game version the Accept All button will empty all gifts, but might send only 1 Thank You Gift to your friends (even if you got more than 1 gift from the same friend). You also find a ‘search’ option at the bottom of the Mine Tab. Here you can type in the name of any item in the game and all those items will show if received as gifts. Hint: Many players type ‘Random’ into the search box to display all Thank You Gifts they have received. All TY Gifts are then collected together by tapping the Thank All button. The 'Friends' Wishes' Tab The Second Tab in the Gifts Window is the 'Friend's Wishes' tab. This shows you the items your Friends have placed on their Wish Lists. For each Wish List item entry, you will see a picture of the item. You can send the item to your Friend if the little arrow on top of the picture is green. If it is grey, then you cannot send the item to your friend - either it is an item that comes out of your Inventory and you do not have any in your Inventory or it is a Free Gift item that does not come out of your inventory but you are not yet at a high enough Game Level to send the item. Either way, you cannot give it as a gift to your friends. Tapping on the picture itself will bring up an information box about the item, which includes its purpose in the game and how many you have in your inventory. Your Friends can have ‘Free Gifts’, or ‘Inventory Gifts’ on their Wish List. The Wish List is also displayed on your friends map when you go an friends| visit them. It is possible to send those gifts straight from the visiting window 64 items in the game are currently 'Free Gifts' . These gifts do not come out of your inventory when you send them to friends. You are limited to sending just one Free Gift to each Friend each day, up to a maximum of 100 friends. If your friend requests one of these items on their Wish List then you will see that the item has no number underneath it in the 'Friends' Wishes' tab. Pressing the Green send button will send the item to your friend. It will not take that item out of your inventory. If your friend has more than one Free gift on their Wishlist, they each will have a separate entry in the 'Friends' Wishes' tab but you will only be able to send one of them to that Friend. '''Hint: '''Sometimes you will find that friends have an empty wishlist. They are not looking for something special at this moment, but they still appreciate a free gift in form of an access pass. The 'Send' Tab The 3rd tab in the Gifts Window is the 'Send' Tab. This tab shows the 64 items that you can send to your friends as Free Gifts. These gifts do not come out of your Inventory when you send them to your Friends. When you first start a game, you will only be able to send the first item in the 'Send' tab, the 'Thread'. As you progress through the Game Levels, you will unlock more and more items in the 'Send' tab that you can then send to your Friends for free. You can choose to unlock an item early by paying with Rubies. The price will be equal to the game level needed to unlock that item. The first 16 pages of the Send Tab will list all the Fixers in the Game. Starting on page 16 you will find all the Special Items you can send to your friends as a free gift. Pressing the 'Send' button beside any of the free gifts will bring you to a second screen, the 'Select Friends' Window, which will show you all of your Friends that you have not already sent Free Gifts to that day. You can select one or more friends from this list. For every Friend you select, the check mark next to their entry will turn green. Tapping that Friend again will deselect that friend and the check mark will turn grey again. Once you have selected which friends to send that free gift to, press ‘Send’ and they will all be sent the gift at once. The 'Collection' Tab . The 4th window is the collection window and lists all your giftable Collection Items. All 5 items of a collection are displayed with their picture and name. If you have a certain item you wish to send to a friend the send button will be green and a little number will indicate how many of these items you have in your inventory. Tapping ‘send’ will then remove this item from your inventory and send it to your friend. If you do not have the item the send button will be gray and a window will pop up reminding you that you do not have this item. You are limited to sending 10 Inventory Gifts each day, spilt across your Friends in any way you want (e.g. 10 Gifts to one single Friend, or one Gift each to 10 different Friends). It doesn't matter if you send an Inventory Gift from the 'Friends' Wishes' tab or the 'Collection' tab, it will still count as an Inventory Gift and still count towards your Inventory Gift limit for that day. Related *List of Fixers *SN Home *Friends *Adding Friends *Visiting Friends *Hiring Friends *Player Talents *How to send Passes *How to Send Collections Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Seekers Notes Category:Walkthrough Category:Game Guides Category:Help Category:FAQ Category:Friends Category:Adding Friends Category:Gifting Friends Category:Community